


Like Father, Like Son

by Gzmoii



Series: Papa!Magnus and Raphael [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, mention of garrobane friendship, mention of malec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-09-26
Packaged: 2019-01-05 13:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12191118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gzmoii/pseuds/Gzmoii
Summary: Magnus nodded in understanding. “I guess you take after me more than I’d originally thought.”Raphael shifted his head where it laid on Magnus’ lap, looking up at his father. “I don’t understand what you mean.”“You don’t take well to people hurting the ones you love.”





	Like Father, Like Son

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my drafts since shortly after 2.12 aired. My drafts are still a mess.

            The curse of being immortal is that you did not have the power to forget. Raphael remembered everything in startling clear detail, no matter how much he wanted to forget.

            He remembered watching the light fade from his mother’s eyes as her youth was drained away while he stayed young, his features smooth and void of wrinkles and his dark eyes shining with unshed tears, forcing himself to stay strong as she recognized him in her final moments.

As she grew old, his own mother did not recognize the child she gave birth to. But whenever she did, she cried happy tears and kissed both his cheeks, reminding him to take care of his little sister.

            Well, not so little anymore.

            His sister had grown old and grey, but she was still around for him to go see every weekend and deliver her freshly bought flowers. He forced himself not to burst into tears every time she stroked his cheek and told him how much she reminded him of her big brother. Every time he visited, she pinched his cheeks and made him promise to come and see her next week.

            He always did. His little sister, even if she didn’t know who he was, was the only family besides Magnus that he had left and the only connection to his late mother, Guadalupe.

            Rosa Santiago. His little sister.

The same sister that had been threatened by Simon with the help of Isabelle.

Raphael had trusted Isabelle with his most kept secrets, with all his weaknesses, and she had betrayed him. He was glad he had realized how disastrous that relationship had been before they had destroyed each other.

            The idea of someone threatening his sister had made his blood run cold at first; until it burned hot in his veins and surged in a frenzy to match the rage he felt at the idea of Simon threatening his poor, innocent little sister. If Simon so much as harmed a hair on Rosa's head, he would make sure the fledgling suffered before he killed him.

            He had to protect his little sister. Because he loved her and because he loved his mother. He had promised her that he would take care of Rosa. He loved them both, even if he had only recently learned how to deal with hating himself.

* * *

             When Raphael had first turned, the prayers left on the edge of his lips made him choke and burned like fire in his throat, the pain much more unbearable than the unquenchable thirst he’d felt for human blood.

            He prayed in his head when that didn’t work, but even his thoughts were cut short by a pain in his skull from a God that had forsaken him. The same God he had spent his life obeying to a T.

            God had loved Raphael through so much. He had accepted him for his lack of sexual attraction and his ability to develop a romantic attraction to both men and women. He had loved Raphael enough to bring a loving father into Raphael’s life in the form of the magic-wielding Magnus Bane.

            And this was how Raphael repaid him. By becoming a monster. God may have forsaken Raphael—a servant who had been devout for all of is human life—but the sin he had committed was unforgivable. His judgment was nothing but just; Raphael didn’t deserve an opportunity for repentance.

            “Raphael.” The voice that spoke his name sounded light years away, and Raphael had to blink a few times before he could escape from his own mind. Everything seemed so hazy and unfamiliar. “ _Awan Petir,_ are you with me?”

            “Hm?” He felt the warmth of Magnus’ hand on his forehead, checking to make sure he was alright. “I don’t get sick, Papá.” He mumbled.

            “Old habits die hard.” Magnus smiled, unable to help himself. “My sweet boy. What have you done this time?”

            Raphael deliberately turned away from Magnus, like a petulant child who knew they were about to be scolded. “You have to understand why I tried to attack him. When I saw that picture with Rosa, all I could see was red.”

            “You felt hurt and betrayed.” Magnus nodded in understanding. “I guess you take after me more than I’d originally thought.”

            Raphael shifted his head where it laid on Magnus’ lap, looking up at his father. “I don’t understand what you mean.”

            “You don’t take well to people hurting the ones you love.” Magnus combed his fingers through Raphael’s hair. “After I had sent you home after healing you, I had wanted to burn the entire Institute to the ground because of what Aldertree did to you. No one hurts my son without incurring my wrath.”

            “You don’t have to do that.”

            “I _didn’t_ , did I?” Magnus smirked. “I could’ve. I _wanted_ to.” He admitted. “Lucian and Alexander just barely managed to stop me. Speaking of Alexander,”

            “I will not call him ‘Dad’. I am 73 years old, Magnus.”

            “And yet you still come to your father in times like these.” Magnus paused, the hand that was stroking Raphael’s hair stilling. “I don’t mind. You know you’ll always be my grumpy little _Awan Petir_.”

           


End file.
